1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector connected with a cable, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a metal shell.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,489, issued on Aug. 6, 2013 to Lu et al., discloses an electrical connector connected with a cable. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts mounted to the insulative housing, and a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing. The metal shell comprises an upper shell and a lower shell mated with the upper shell. Both of the upper and the lower shell comprises a crimping portion for being crimped with the cable. There are gaps formed between the cable and the insulative housing. Therefore, the electrical connector has poor anti-EMI performance.
U.S. Publication No. 2013/0175080, published on Jul. 11, 2013 to Colahan, discloses an electrical connector connected with a cable. The electrical connector comprises a mating portion, a printed circuit board, and a metal shell enclosing the mating portion and the printed circuit board. The metal shell includes a top shell, a bottom mated with the top shell, and a micro crimp. The micro crimp comprises a round portion crimped with the cable and a pair of flat portions bearing against the printed circuit board. The flat portions need be accurately manufactured to fully seal the first and the second shells.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to offer advantages over the related art.